La Petite Mort
by Elf Asato
Summary: [Mild AlexisMichaela, and just Michaela] A Harlequin romance.


**Title:** La Petite Mort  
**Author:** Elf Asato  
**Written:** June 23, 2005  
**Summary:** (Written for Yuumei's Secret Vices challenge over at crack100) Minor Alexis/Michaela. Michaela experiences pleasure in the comfort of her bed.  
**Disclaimer:** ...uh no?  
**Notes:** Much, much, much, much love and thanks to Erin French for enduring and answering my many questions! This fic...is full of crack and erotica. There's a bit of **wrong** Elffy-style humor at the end (hey, I started _cracking up_ after that first italicized part, so you know there's gotta be something twisted about it). ...Could this also be considered bestiality? Now that I've scared any sane readers away...(which is probably in their best interest to not read this anyway...) 

And don't ask me what I was on when I wrote this. I'm not entirely sure.

+  
**La Petite Mort**  
_By Elf Asato_  
+

With bandages covering her skin, it wasn't often that she was able to feel sensation...especially _down there_.

Her skin was damp and loose still from a hot bath, yet she only wore a thin gown that clung tightly to her torso. She'd go in for another session to keep her and her skin intact later that evening, but for now she lay on her bed, her gown hiked up slightly, enjoying the sensation of pinpoint drops of pleasure all across the highly sensitive skin of her inner thighs and genitals.

Breathing was slow but heavy as she pooled all her concentration into that _one spot_ on her body. It was like thin, tiny little fingers caressed and rubbed against her most sensitive and private parts delicately, even occasionally venturing to go _inside_ her briefly, wiggling around before returning to her flesh kissed by the outside air.

Eight tiny little fingers sending shivers of ecstacy up her spine.

She parted her legs instinctively and not only did those little fingers enter her at once, but it felt like the tiny little _hand_ that was attached did so as well. A soft moan escaped her necrotic lips as the hand and its fingers slid up and down the hot, tight tunnel within her, rolling somersaults and scratching her wonderfully and blissfully with minute hairs. She writhed slightly against her bedsheets and clutched at them with her dead hands as she moaned louder with a higher pitch.

And then there were eight more fingers that arrived to stroke and toy with that spot that existed only for a woman's pleasure.

Beginning with a surprised and strangled rising moan, her breathing begun to accelerate and crescendo, threatening to give auditory evidence of her approaching climax, as she was assaulted by sensation and pleasure internally and externally. A wavering cry accompanied her hip motions that instinctively forced her to desire more intimate contact and pressure from the source of her ecstacy. She yearned desperately for her release.

Not long after, it was lovingly granted to her by her pleasurers inside and out, and as tremors of condensed pleasure coursed throughout her, she crushed her thighs together.

_Crushed her thighs together..._

In a panic, Michaela sat up, her inner muscles still trembling, and examined between her legs in horror; the smashed and smeared remains of a tarantula twitched still and a few of its legs continued to stroke after her though it had obviously died already. Tears welled up in her dilated eyes as she, in shock, scooped the remnants of one friend and lover and spread her legs once again in search of the other.

The Cardmaster chose that moment to abruptly open her door and cross into her room, but he stopped immediately at the sight of his doll spread eagle on the bed with her gown hiked up to her hips, crying as she held a dark brown mess of something in one hand and searched inside herself with the other.

"S-Spider-san," Michaela cried out helplessly as soon as she took notice of the man whose affections and praise she held dearest. "He's...he's... Please help him, Alexis!"

Alexis stood there for a few moments, staring at the artificial girl who desired so much to be his precious and beautiful daughter. A few times he opened his mouth in response, but each time nothing seemed to come out. Oh sure, after seeing her like this, he really did want to "help" the girl who was specifically designed to resemble his son's first love, but then again, he really didn't like her spiders and the thought of one still being inside her as he jostled within her to "help" her get it out didn't sit well in his stomach.

_...Wait, what?_

Getting his head and thoughts together finally, Alexis turned heel and left the room without a single word said, because really, not wanting to know _why_ one of her tarantulas was stuck inside her seemed to override everything else.

**End**


End file.
